1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone connector crimping apparatus and more particularly, to a crimping mechanism for telephone connector crimper, which fits telephone connectors of different specifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a crimping mechanism installed in the jaws of a telephone connector crimper according to the prior art. FIG. 8 shows another structure of crimping mechanism installed in the jaws of a telephone connector crimper according to the prior art. These two crimping mechanism designs are similar with the exception of the size to fit different sizes of telephone connectors 8;8′. According to these two designs, the crimping mechanism comprises a crimping member 6;6′ and a holder member 7;7′. The holder member 7;7′ comprises a holder chamber 71;71′ for accommodating a telephone connector 8; 8′. The crimping member 6;6′ comprises a bottom pressure bar 61;61′, and a row of crimping tips 62;62′ for crimping a holding down block 81;81′ and metal conducting strips 82;82′ in a telephone connector 8;8′ to affix a telephone line to the telephone connector 8;8′. These conventional crimping mechanisms are still not satisfactory in function due to the following drawbacks.
1. These crimping mechanisms fit only one particular model of telephone connector. For crimping telephone connectors of different specifications, different crimping mechanisms shall be used.
2. Because different crimping mechanisms must be prepared for crimping telephone connectors of different specifications, much tool cost is required. Further, it is inconvenient to carry telephone connector crimpers having different crimping mechanisms. It also requires much storage space to keep telephone connector crimpers having different crimping mechanisms.